Paul Collier
|latest = }} Paul Collier is a man who attempted to kill his whole family in an act of revenge after being released from prison. History While living in Boulder, Colorado, Paul worked for his family business and was married to a woman named Linda. Together they had two young children, Henry and Mandy. Paul was eventually caught embezzling money from the family business and was arrested. Paul's parents testified against him and Paul was sent to prison. To protect the rest of the Collier's from Paul, they were placed into the Witness Protection Program and became known as the Lanier's. Paul's parents would tell their neighbors that their son had died of a brain tumor rather than admitting that he was in prison. Paul spent the next six years in prison on his embezzlement charges. During this time, Paul was cellmates with Jared Temple who was in prison on a ten year sentence for meth possession and armed robbery. Paul spent his six years in prison stewing in his anger and building a plan to get revenge upon his whole family. Paul was able to pull Jared into the plot with Jared agreeing to help Paul get revenge. After six years in prison, Paul was released in early July of 2014. Despite his family having entered the Witness Protection Program, Paul somehow managed to track them down in Los Angeles where Jared lived. Two weeks after his release on July 21, 2014, Paul struck while his children were visiting his parents. Paul managed to gain entry into his parents' house without breaking in and shot both of his parents twice in the head execution style. Paul kidnapped Henry and Mandy and escaped in Jared's car. Over the next few hours, Paul managed to kidnap Linda while she was on her lunch break and kidnapped and murdered her new fiancé William Christopher Jackson. After murdering Jackson, Paul placed Jackson's body in the trunk of his own car and left it parked by a park directly across the street from Jared's apartment which Paul was using as his hideout. While investigating Paul's crime spree, the LAPD managed to identify the Collier's using the GPS tracking chip in the Collier's cat Princess who was a frequent runaway. Once the Collier's were identified and having already found Jackson's body, the LAPD were able to connect Paul to Jared and Jared's apartment. While planning how to deal with Paul, Captain Sharon Raydor sought the advice of Doctor Joe Bowman who noted that Paul had had years in prison to plan his revenge and had almost fully succeeded in getting it at that point. Doctor Joe pointed out that Paul had no apparent escape plan, the implications of which worried Doctor Joe as it likely meant that Paul was on a suicide mission. To protect the civilians in the apartment complex, the LAPD began clearing the building before moving in on Paul, however, Jared got into a fight with Detective Julio Sanchez in the parking garage, resulting in several shots being fired. While checking on the noise, Paul spotted SWAT officers Jamey Perez and Chad Stuart alongside Detective Amy Sykes, Lieutenant Andy Flynn and FBI Agent Fritz Howard. Paul quickly realized what was going on and retreated into Jared's apartment where he began screaming and possibly beating his wife. Out of time to wait for a more subtle approach, the two SWAT officers and Fritz positioned themselves as LAPD airships made their way to the building to provide a distraction. Once the airships were close, Fritz had Stuart knock on the door before demanding Paul's surrender. In response, Paul fired through the door at the three before snipers in the airships fired non-lethal rounds into the apartment, distracting Paul. With Paul distracted, Perez and Stuart were able to rush into the apartment and rescue Linda and Henry. Carrying his own daughter as a human shield, Paul fired on the two officers with a machine gun, hitting Stuart. As Paul was distracted, Fritz was able to come up from the side and shot Paul through the head at point-blank range as Paul turned to face him, killing Paul. After Paul's death, Stuart was discovered to have survived unharmed due to his body armor. Paul's surviving family were escorted to safety and it was determined that his children were physically unharmed. However, Paul had injured Linda to the point that she potentially needed surgery though Linda would recover as well. Known Victims *JB Collier (shot twice in the head execution style) *Sandra Collier (shot twice in the head execution style) *William Christopher Jackson (shot in the chest and head) *Linda Collier (kidnapped, held prisoner and beat) *Henry Collier (kidnapped, held prisoner) *Mandy Collier (kidnapped, held prisoner, used as a human shield) *Agent Fritz Howard (shot at) *Officer Jamey Perez (shot at) *Officer Chad Stuart (shot in the chest, unharmed) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 3 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3 Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased